


Mirror image

by Sentiment_in_gold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Other, Transphobia, agender Mycroft, eating disordors, sherlock bit not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_in_gold/pseuds/Sentiment_in_gold
Summary: An evolution of Mycroft throughout the years accepting their gender and body.** chapter 3 edited **4/24





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my fears and worries through Mycroft's eyes. Updates probably won't be regular but I'll do my best.

Age10

   Euros homes was a girl right?

  Everyone told her she was so she must be. She knew she was not a boy so therefore not transgender. So what if she disliked the elegant dresses she was forced into or the constant talk of her  future children. It was perfectly fine that she preferred her fathers suits to her mothers heels. It was no big deal she preferred to be alone rather than gossip, everyone else was an idiot anyway. Her parents said she was a girl and there seemed to be no other option so it must be so. It probably was just a phase she would grow out of soon enough. Then her parents would stop the whispers of gay that were said behind closed doors.

   Because there were only two options right?

 

Age 15

    When Mycroft(formerly Euros)looked in the mirror they didn't like what they saw. There was simply too much of them. Too much stomach, too much breast, not enough muscle. Their hair was long with a slight curl,it shimmered in the harsh light of the bathroom. They hated it. Everyone told them what a lovely girl they were, how a man world like their curvy figure. But Mycroft didn't see it they were to big to be a pretty girl but to slim to be a man, none the less they didn't feel like either gender.  
Inwardly sighing they touched up their makeup and prepared themselves to go back to the party. 

 

 

Age 18

   They were on their own finally, having graduated from university and already securing themselves a minor position in the British government. Food had taken a backseat in their life only being consumed during a Business meeting or after a barrage of jabber from their soon to be assistant Anthea. Still it more moved around their plate than anything. There were definitely positives for one their breasts were much smaller and could easily be concealed by a sports bra. Their figure had also taken on a more androgynous appearance. Most people in their line of work thought no more of their gender then their presentation, assuming they were male. While it wasn't completely right feeling it was better than being called a women.

   They hadn't spoken to their parents in over a year, leaving Christmas cards and letters un replied. They still believed they were their daughter who was just going through a phase. They had no need to reopen old wounds. Their only regret was Sherlock they weren't there for him as much as they would like and he resented them for it. They starred down at the cake on their plate, they knew the cost of consumption and were will to pay the price.


	2. The reason

Age 24

 

    Sherlock overdosed for the first time.

Their calm composure gone.

The hospital chairs are hard and cold.

They wait... they call their parents.

Their parents come.

Euros... Euros..... Euros

They walk to the cafeteria.

They get a slice of cake.

   They wait for hours in the cafeteria hoping that he will live. But they don't go up,they can't face Violet Homes. Even with Sherlock on his death bed she couldn't manage to not mention anything about their gender or "abomination" of.  

    Finally Mycroft makes their way back up, to their relief Sherlock is awake and alive. But not by much he layes in the bed a near skeleton his skin nearly translucent. Dark orbs surround his hollowed eyes. Their parents were still in the room when they arrive. They are barely acknowledged upon entering.

          Sherlock eyes slide towards them " what are you doing here sister mine, showing up just to eat cake I see. I see you cried , how pathetic always the emotional one. " he spits out. They can feel the venom and hatred behind his words. " If it wasn't for me brother mine you would be dead in an alley" they tried to keep their emotions in control, show that his words didn't hit a nerve. " always the noble Euros- or what do you call yourself these days? Fatcroft I do believe" his face contorted to a Cheshire grin, he had won.

    They opened their mouth but was interrupted by Violet. " Darling even in this state your brother can see it you are and always will be our daughter. If you are trans or gay there are people who can help fix that. Just let us help you, we only want the best for you." They fumed at this, their calm demeanor completely gone. " I am neither your daughter or son and I and certainly not broken! I don't need help or to be fixed, and if you can't see that then you are the ones who need to change not me! Sherlock i know u don't think that I won't stop looking after you, but mummy and father you will not be apart of my life till you learn to accept me, good day" with that they fled the room tears welling up in their eyes. They swore they would never forget that night.


	3. The spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that handsome officer?

Age 30

 

*ring*

*ring*

they look down at their phone and sigh, the police, probably Sherlock. 

" hello"

" hello, sorry to bother you, I'm Greg Lastrade an officer with the yard. I have your brother in custody with me down at the station. Walked into my crime scene high as a kite, bloody brilliant solved it right then and there, but very clearly intoxicated." The man on the other line had a slight accident not common in London. Quite interesting Mycroft mused. 

" oh yes I apologize, I do try to keep him out of trouble, but he always finds it. I'll be there in 10 to pick him up goodnight."

clicking off the phone they prepared themselves. Just what they needed after settling the Russian affairs. Well they would have to rest some other time, at the moment they had a lunatic to pick up. 

 

They arrive at at the station 8 minutes later hoping they can be gone in 2. As they enter the reception area they already see Sherlock waiting. Standing beside him was a man they asumed was Greg Lastrade. He was of average height, maybe 3 or 5 years older then themself. His hair already seemed to take on a grey sheen, giving a almost silver fox look. It took them a while to realize they had just been standing,starring at Greg for over a minute. 

Sherlock had noticed and was smiling dangerously to himself. 

" oh don't get your hopes up Euros Gaven is already married, she's cheating on him but still, he's taken."

Mycroft turned pink, their brother was unbelievable, they could have not come at all but they did and this is how they get treated. 

"Mycroft homes, I apologize sincerely for my brothers actions and statements. Thank you for not retaining him longer."

They exstended their hand to Greg. Greg took it and smiled

" no problem um... mr? Homes, your lucky he solved my case or I might have charged him. I would be happy if he consulted me on some cases but only if he's clean."

Mycroft noticed the quickening of Greg's pulse and all too aware of Sherlock's sharp gaze. 

" well it's late I must take him home, come on Sherlock, we don't want this to get back to mummy and upset her."

" Oh of course sister mine, but I don't believe I'm the one who upset her."

With that Sherlock is out of the building and in the car leaving Mycroft red in the face trailing behind him. They were too embarrassed to see the faint smile of compassion on Greg's face as they left. 

 

Age 45

Mcroft homes looked at the tapes with a grimace. This was going to be interesting. 

"Anthea put a tab on Dr John Watson, and schedule a car to pick him up."

They didn't know what it meant that Sherlock had found a so called friend. But whatever happened nothing was going to be the same. 

"Dr John Watson"

They mused

"what an interesting name for a goldfish"


End file.
